


Oh Hannah, just look at me the same

by Storyflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Conversations, Bets & Wagers, Card Games, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gambling, Kissing, No Lesbians Die, References to Depression, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: I don't wanna be your friendI wanna kiss your lipsI wanna kiss you until I lose my breath





	1. Celestia x Kyoko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youkai (Kiittytime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiittytime/gifts).

> HAPPY BORN DAY BLAZZLE!!! I LOVE U SWEETIE AND I am sorry my Kirumi and Aku's Rantaro are dense fools with their emotions. I hope V and Jaehee from Mystic Messanger give you a smooch on the cheek.
> 
> I know you said Soniakane was your favourite but then you said Celesgiri and Yonameno so WHY NOT ALL THREE OF THEM!! Theyre all p short, 500 words besides the Celesgiri thats 700 but!! Yea!! Short and sweet and very lesbian
> 
> I have NEVER written these ships before nor gotten into the POV of them??? Well, only Kyoko because of rping so I AM SORRY if this is all OOC...I hope it's okay, Blazzle!! <333 I love u so much pallo

“Come on, Kirigiri. I expected you to do better”

“I’m a detective”

“So you should be able to detect a liar! I was expecting a better game than this…” a small pout came from Celeste before she put down two cards, “Two fours”

“...” Kyoko’s lip curled. She desperately wanted to say those two words and have her chances of winning dwindle. Celeste is the SHSL gambler for a reason, even a simple game of “Bullshit” was difficult for her.

Celeste wanted a worthy opponent for a game. None of the students in Hope’s Peak were at her level or even close. Kokichi, Nagito, Chiaki, and Shuichi were pretty good but never won.

Kyoko volunteered to play one round with her. It was a win-win situation, the detective can strengthen her skills in detecting a lie as Celeste can work on her gambling.

Unlike the countless culprits she had discussions with, Celeste had no liar’s guilt. If someone lied, they often confess via body language. Everyone has it, even Kyoko herself, but Celeste does not.

“One five” It was Kyoko’s turn now. Shet pressed the card down on the pile and waiting for Celeste. The gambler only had three cards left.

“....Alright, one six” she confirmed.

“Two sevens” Kyoko’s exhaled out of her nose.

“Bullshit”

_ Damn it. _

She detected her lie. Kyoko is prone to exhaling out of her nose when she’s telling a lie. It’s very subtle and only the most observant can recognise it. It was unintentional, a habit, she was not trying to let the world know she was lying. 

Kyoko flipped the cards. Both of them were two’s. Celeste smirked mischievously and pushed the large stack of cards towards Kyoko. “Better give it up now” She purred, “Because I won”

She called Celeste’s bullshit four times, thinking that she was right and only correct once. It was pure luck and she gained five cards after that. But the other three times, Kyoko took the cards.

“Two eights~” She chirped, now there’s one more card in her possession.

“Four nine’s” might as well but all of them down, they knew who the winner was.

“And...one ten~” to tease the detective more, and flipped the card upward to reveal a ten of clovers. “And it looks like I win”

“Good game” Kyoko collected and shuffled the cards while Celeste leaned back in her seat. She was not bitter about losing, no money nor dignity was lost. She had a bit of fun, that’s a shock, and wouldn’t mind playing another game with her.

“I know that we said there was no money on the line, but I feel like I should give or do something for you since you won”

“I have something in mind” Celeste extended one hand, a long black nail poking Kyoko’s skin and giving her skin the slightest lift.

“Celeste…”

“You should know what I want, can’t you read me? I know you’re unable to find my lies, but I’m sure you can easily see my true intentions”

“You enjoy teasing your opponents, do you?”

“I favour teasing you the most” she sneered.

Kyoko knew what her request was. Her cold red eyes and pink lips inching closer to her own made her an open book. This was one of the rare moments were Celeste was sincere and genuine with her actions. No hints of Manipulation, wickedness, or trickery. She closed the space between them and left a soft kiss for the gambler.

This was a fine reward. Her lips were soft and tasted as sweet as peaches. Who knew that the lipstick she used was flavoured. This was the first time she’s kissed the gambler, yet it felt like this was a daily activity.

Once the kiss parted, Kyoko cleared her throat awkwardly. “You know, gambler, I thought  _ you  _ won. Why am I the one receiving a reward?”

“Oh, you shut up”

“I’m only telling the truth” She gently caressed the other’s cheek, inching closer and silently asking for another. “I believe I’m going to purposely lose next time we play”


	2. Akane x Sonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SELF INDULGENT BACKGROUND SHIPS FOR MYSELF AND BLAZZLE LMAO

The road was crowded with students walking to their small field trip with smiles on their faces and talking nonsense. Peko and Mikan walked side by side, nurse’s head nuzzling close to her shoulder and Peko smiling softly. Ibuki was pulling Chiaki along as she was close to falling asleep already. Hajime and Nagito, to a surprise, were calm and collected. 

Himiko and Angie skipped ahead happily. Tenko shouted something in victory, in which Maki looked at her with a soft look. Rantaro and Kirumi walked together with Shuichi blissfully in the middle of them. Miu was ranting to Kaede, then the pianist left a tiny kiss on her cheek for comfort. 

Akane walked alone. Nekomaru was her walking buddy, however, he fell sick today. He wanted to come to the field but Mikan demanded that he stays in his dorm. It was not a trip to write home about, they’re heading to a park nearby and explaining their Talents to younger students. It was only for class 77-B and 79 this time around.

“Akane!” A female hurried over to the Gymnast side with sparkling pale eyes. Akane’s mind went blank. It was only a simple greeting, but it was Sonia, the most beautiful girl in the whole school— the whole world! That and she has the biggest crush on her.

“H-Hey...why aren’t you walking with Gundham?” Sonia and the ultimate breeder were attached to the hip. That was her walking buddy when they always went somewhere, or Korekiyo. 

“He’s busy with Gonta, talking about animals and bugs, which is fine. But you’re alone! I wanted to walk with you if that’s alright!”

“O-Okay! Are you...excited for the trip?” It’s such a stupid question. They weren’t camping or taking a plane somewhere. It’s a small park that a nearby school spends time in. It was more work than fun.

“I’m ready to teach the children about the life of being a princess! Are you going to show them your amazing gymnastics skills? Oh, I cannot wait to see that!!”

“You do?” Akane thought she would be turned off from her talent. After all, Sonia is a princess, she would want to be interested in a talent more sophisticated. “I mean...I’m upset we cannot have Nekomaru to help out but I should be okay”

“I will be rooting for you all the way!” Sonia held out her hand, barely touching Akane’s fingers. She felt her cheeks grow hot from the slight physical contact.

“...Thanks, Sonia” she grinned at the princess. Such a lovely lady, who wouldn’t fall for someone like her?  _ I may be nowhere near her type, but I’m glad she’s okay with my company. _

She held Sonia’s hand. Unlike her rough palms, Sonia’s had smooth and neat. Akane’s smile grew brighter. “Yeah! I’m ready to show the kid’s who is boss!!”

“Haha! I am sure they will be so impressed with your work! I know I am!! Come on!! We are almost there!”

Sonia pulled Akane along the road and led the way. Mikan and Peko noticed, smiling at their display of affection. 


	3. Angie x Himiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to work on this ship more since a lot of my friends like it...and I love making things for my friends...

Seasonal depression hit Angie like a truck. It puts her at an extreme art block and dozens of her work is left unfinished. One could say that she’s used to this time of the year, but it still sucked.

With canvas and papers all over her floor, she turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Pipes everywhere, dust, lots of dust collecting on the top. She will ask Kirumi to handle that for her.

If she’s unable to work, what is she supposed to do? She could always throw her anxieties on Atua and seek strength. It won’t be a cure to her mood, but an improvement.

There was a small knock on the door. Angie called out saying it was unlocked, if she can’t work properly then there’s no point in locking the lab’s door.

“Nyeeh, Angie?”

The artist lifted herself, still sitting down on the dirty floor. “Hello! It’s a pleasure to see you!” She loved seeing the ultimate magician. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to check on you. Hifumi mentioned that he’s waiting for a commission”

“Atua rejected his commission, why is he still asking about it…” she stretched out her back and sighed. She loved it when students asked for commissions, but she had to stop while her mood isn’t the best. For Hifumi’s case, he desired such gross pieces, Atua will strike him down one day.

“What’s this…?” Himiko picked up a canvas with an unfinished painting. It was a silver wolf, sketched in pencil with grey Acrylics on the head. “Who is this for?”

“That’s for Peko, then that one…” she pointed at another close to Himiko’s feet, “Is for Tenko. I also have one for Ibuki that I need to finish...and Mondo…and...yeah”

“The way you draw clovers are nice…” she complimented in such a monotone voice, “When will they all be done? You have so many”

“I don’t know. Atua hasn’t been able to give me answers or motivation. But it’s okay! This happens to Angie often…”

“Maybe you need more mana. When I feel sluggish, I sleep so I’m able to regain my energy”

Angie shrugged, sleeping will only drag her backwards. “Not the most suitable situation”

“Then...let's go outside! Rantaro-Nii says that being in the sunshine is good for you. But they said being around you counts since…what did they say, you’re sunshine? I agree with them”

“I’m...sunshine?”

Himiko nodded, “From your clothing to personality, you make everyone happy! You’re always so bright! If only my magic could give me just a shimmer of that sunshine. So when you’re sad...it’s like the sun is sad”

“Angie will be fine” she vowed, “But maybe going outside would be good. Shall we go now?”

Himiko stood up, Angie followed behind and shook out her legs a little. The two girls left the lab, stepping over a couple of cans of paint and pushing some canvas aside. Maybe she will be able to finish one when she returns.

After all, Himiko is Angie’s sunshine. 


End file.
